Shot Down
by wolfs1999
Summary: Danny gets shot and wanders back to Mr. Lancer's class to see Sam and Tucker since he believes he's dying. Lancer does everything he can to keep Danny alive. Reveal one shot


LANCER'S POV:

A bright light forces its way through the cracks of the door seconds before the knob turns. I knew it was Mr. Fenton, he was the only student missing and that light often was followed by his presence. I wasn't sure what the light was, but people have started to associate it to Mr. Fenton. I had a theory as to what it was, but I didn't know for sure. I get ready to chastise my tardy student, but the blood-soaked clothes force the words back down my throat before they can escape my lips.

"Danny!" I hear two sets of footsteps try to rush past me, but I stop Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson by putting my arm up to block their path.

"Give him some space, " I order as I make my way to the swaying student. He was stumbling, struggling to keep going. He looked like a zombie covered in blood with half-glazed eyes, lurching about like the undead with a skin tone much paler than usual. I get closer to him, ready to catch him as he falls to keep him from getting injured anymore. He puts his hand on my shoulder, using me as support as he struggles to get farther into the room. He seemed to have a target in mind, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"I thought I could stop it." His voice was hoarse and barely louder than a whisper. His steps falter and I help him find his footing again. I wanted to help him to the ground, hold him still until help could arrive, but he seemed so desperate for something. I couldn't force myself to stop him from getting to where he was going, so instead, I offer support and help him get to it safely. Sam and Tucker ignore my orders to stay back and instead rush over to Danny. None of the other students had moved or made a noise. I almost wondered if they were still breathing with how quiet they were. They must be in shock seeing their classmate like this. Finally, a quiet mumbling briefly waves over the class before it falls silent again.

"Danny, what happened?" I demand, trying to keep my voice calm despite the worry and fear welling inside of me. I help him over to my chair since his drive suddenly stops. His walking had slowed before stopping completely when his friends had neared him. Now Sam was cupping his face in her hands while Tucker swept his bangs out of his eyes for the injured boy. It dawns on me that he was desperate for their touch. He wanted to feel comfort in knowing that his friends were near.

"I didn't think a real gun could hurt Phantom, so when I saw a man about to shoot a woman, I jumped in without thinking. It hurts, Sam. I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. Please, make it stop." His voice starts to break and I can see the tears falling down his face. He was probably too injured to care that everyone could hear him talk about his secret. I already knew he was the Ghost Boy by now, I had started paying closer attention after I noticed Danny always seemed injured. At first, I thought it was abuse or bullies, so I watched the security tapes and quickly found out the truth. How no one else has seen him transform is beyond me, but the quiet whispers that Danny must be delusional from blood loss forces me to roll my eyes at this town's stupidity. It didn't take much to realize Danny and Phantom were one and the same. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I try to focus on what was likely important to do in this situation. That meant checking his wound. I slowly edge my way closer so I can lift his shirt up to check it. I'm no doctor, but it definitely looks bad. Blood was smeared everywhere. I couldn't really tell where the wound was, but the blood was all over his torso. He was bleeding out.

"You're going to be ok, " Sam murmurs into his ear. Her voice was soft and comforting, but I could still see his body tense. I rush to the other side of the room and quickly push the intercom button and request an ambulance. They usually get to schools fast, but I'm sure getting Jack down here would be faster, so I tell them Phantom is involved and the Fenton parents should be called first.

"No, Sam. I'm dying. For real this time. I just came to see you before it was too late to hear you call me an idiot again." I rush back over to the three teens and they ignore me as I take Danny's shirt completely off so I can use it to slow the blood down. I wipe some of the blood away until I can find a small hole piercing his stomach and after a moment, I find an identical hole in his back. At least the bullet went all the way through, I believe that was a good thing.

The girl chokes out a small laugh followed by a quiet, "Idiot. You should have been more careful, but you got hurt saving someone. You won't die, but if you do, you'll die a hero." I'm sure that was meant to be comforting, but I couldn't help but wince. While it didn't seem too comforting to me, Danny seems to relax at her words for a second. He looked into her eyes before turning away, looking ashamed.

"No, Phantom was the hero. What did I ever do as Fenton?"

"You've done a lot as Fenton, dude, " Tucker offers with a sad smile.

"Yeah, you've saved people as Fenton before!" Sam adds. "Sure, you didn't stop any bus from falling as Fenton, but I'm sure that young girl was glad when Danny Fenton jumped in and saved her from getting ran over by a car."

"Yeah, you're always in hero mode, Danny. It isn't Phantom that's a hero, its Danny Fenton, and his caring soul. You always put your life on the line to save everyone you can!"

"Even if we wished you didn't." I could now hear Jack's loud voice carry from across the school. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew what he was screaming. 'Where's the ghost?!'. He would get his answer then he and his wife, if she had made it into the RV in time, would be racing down here. Seeing their boy dying in my chair will be traumatizing, but it was beneficial to Danny's health and survival. Jack's reckless driving might save his life. It doesn't take long before a large, orange figure busts my door down. Sam and Tucker scurry out of the way to give the two adult Fentons easy access to their child.

"Danny!" Any worry of a ghost is overshadowed by a father's concern for his child. While Jack rushes immediately over to his son, Maddie pauses for only a moment to survey the room. Finding no immediate threat, she joins her husband at her son's side.

"He needs a hospital!" I yell, the loud blare of a siren getting closer and threatening to drown my words out. Jack wastes no time in scooping his son up and dashing towards the door.

"I'll search for any nearby ghost activity. If it's still nearby, I'll find it and take care of it!" Maddie calls after the two men.

"I lied about there being a ghost. I apologize, but I knew that your husband could get here faster than an ambulance. Go be with your son, he needs you right now." Her emotions flash over her eyes, too many and too quickly to read. Then, she nods and runs out.

It took a week before news traveled back to our classroom. He would be ok and return to school before the year ended.

He had needed surgery and a few months of recovery, but eventually, Danny walks through the classroom door again. His hair was salt and peppered and he had green specks in his icy blue eyes from where his Phantom had started to seep through, but he was alive. He had died a little more, but the world still had plans for him, thank God.

* * *

I don't own Danny Phantom.


End file.
